SpiderMan: The Black Suit
by Umbrella-Experiment1
Summary: Max Lerdin a normal guy who comes across Spider-Mans Black Suit.
1. The Finding of the Black Suit

The New Spider-Man  
  
Chapter 1: The Black Suit  
  
It was a terrible day for Max Lerdin, He was fired from his job and his girlfriend played him and then dumped him. He was walking home from his old job and the rain just started to come down followed by lightning.  
  
He walked through the park and saw some kind of pool of oil. Max carefully walked over to and knelt down to examine it. It latched at him; Max fell back in terror as it quickly engulfed him. "Get it off help, anyone!" Max screamed out. But it was too late It was all over him. Max opened his eyes to find out he can see 10 times better than he could before.  
  
He checked him self out, it was black all over except for the white spider signs on his chest and back. Then all of a sudden a lighting bolt hit a tree cutting the tree in half. The tree fell towards him, but for Alex everything was in slow-motion. "Wow" Max thought. But he wasn't out of danger yet the tree was still coming down. Max jumped out of the way but Max realized something; He was like 20 feet in the air. But he was jumping right to a building. Max outstretched his hands so they can take the blow but none came. "What, Where's all the pain?" Max thought to himself. He opened his eyes; his body was sticking to the wall. "Sweet like the real Spider-Man!" said Max.  
  
"Wait, This black stuff is from spider-man but Spider-man is a comic book so how did this black stuff get here?" Max asked himself. "Wait, Maybe I can shoot web just like him" Max wondered. Max put his fingers like what spider-man does to shoot web and it worked, a white web shot out of his wrist. "Ok let's try this one step at a time" Max thought.  
  
He then climbed a building then he had to work on his aim he looked at a advertisement sign on a top of a building with a crane what put It there 20 feet above it. He shot his web at the top of the crane; he missed a couple of times than he got the hang of it and got a hold. He then jumped 10 feet into the air then went forward on the web. " Ah crap, how am I going to stop" Max thought. Max then slammed right into the board. "Ow" said Max.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I don't own Spider-Man or the black suit so don't sue me..  
  
I WANT SOME REVIEWS PLZ!!! 


	2. Good Deed

Chapter 2: Good Deed  
  
Max sat on the floor of the roof of the building of where he landed. "How the hell am I going to get this off " He thought to himself then the suit came off. " I see so when I want if off I just think it off and when I want it on I just think it on "said Max.  
  
"Ah..!" Someone Screamed. Max looked around and saw a women being cornered by three thugs in a alley. "Like the Real Spider-Man "thought Max. He Swung over to the Alley and dropped down. "Hey guys pick on someone your own size" said Max. The three thugs turned around and looked at Max. "A little bit early for Halloween? "Said one of the thugs. "Nope" said Max. "Why yah "said the thug as all three of them pulled out their guns.  
  
Then something weird happened it was a tingling feeling in the back of his head telling him to get moving. Max jumped on to the side of the wall then shot some web into 2 of the thugs eyes then jumped on their head and smashed their heads together. But the 3rd thug had the women with the gun pointed at her head. "Let me go or the lady gets it!" said the thug. Max shot some web at his feet and pulled and the thug was swooped off his feet and his head on the ground making him unconscious he gathered all three up and spun them in a web and left them hanging on a light pole. "Thank you and who are you?" asked the Lady. Max looked back at her and said. "I'm your neighborhood Spider-Man " said Max. He jumped to the roof of a Building and then swung off.  
  
An hour later.  
  
" Hey mom I'm home." said Max. " I heard what happened Max about your job and your girlfriend" said Max's mom. " I just have to move on" said Max as he went upstairs to his bedroom. Max walked into his room and turned on the T.V. and put it on the news channel. " Today three thugs were arrested. They were found suspending by web connected to a light pole we did an interview to the women who saw it all. " The three thugs cornered me until this person in black he had a white spider on his chest and back and white eyes he beat them up and tied them with web on a light pole when I asked him who he was he said he was the " Neighborhood spider- man". Said the Lady. Alex turned the T.V off. " looks like I'm going to be famous" said Max. Max went over to his bed and fell to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2 next chapter coming soon and I want some more Reviews! 


End file.
